Such a control valve in the form of an oil thermostat is known from DE 10 2006 010 723 A1. This control valve is integrated separately in a drive carrier plate and is connected fluidically and/or electrically via the carrier plate with at least one of the components of the compressor arrangement described. The advantage of this design is that no separate device is required to receive the control valve as this can be attached directly onto/in the carrier plate. One particular advantage is the accessibility of the control valve from the outside of the device, which gives high ease of maintenance. The control valve is designed so that when the oil is cold it flows through a bypass around the heat exchanger, and when the oil is warm it flows through the heat exchanger. No further details of how this is achieved in concrete terms are given in this document.